It is often desired to provide radial fluid communication between the exterior of a well tool to an interior of a well tool. Prior art drilling operations commonly include well tools that have a passageway for establishing fluid communication radially through the tool at a time after installation in the well. These tools typically include a plug blocking communication through the passageway, elastomer and/or metal-to-metal seals, and a sliding sleeve or other moveable mechanism for dislodging the plug to establish fluid communication.
Drawbacks to the prior art devices include, without limitation, loss of sealing of the passageway permitting fluid communication when not desired through failure of the seals and/or inadvertent dislodging of the plugging device. Additionally these devices include numerous elements increasing the cost and the chance of failure of the device to operate as intended.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a fluid communication nipple for communicating fluid from outside a well tool to the inside of a well tool through a passageway that addresses drawbacks of the prior art devices. It is a still further desire to provide a fluid communication nipple that does not require elastomer or metal-to-metal seals to prevent fluid communication through the passageway. It is a still further desire to provide a fluid communication nipple that alleviates unintended establishment of fluid communication through the passageway. It is a still further desire to provide a fluid communication nipple that provides establishment of fluid communication without compromising the integrity of the nipple. It is a still further desire to provide a fluid communication nipple that is efficient, reliable and eliminates moving elements.